12 Years Ago In Hong Kong
by julius uy
Summary: When I was 10 years old, I saw a bent light. But now, I see the light in full. Now I know what I did wrong in the past, and how I can correct them now, and live a good life in the future.


A little over a decade ago, I found myself in Hong Kong SOGO mall. As I am strolling across the displayed stack of Super Nintento Cartridges, I found one that caught my attention so much that I don't want to leave the store without it. As I pushed myself over the glass display, I drooled over the carefully packed Rockman X3 box, beside it is a price tag of 900 HK Dollars. Since I was in pre-school, Rockman (or Megaman) has always shaped my gaming world. When I was in my prime of console gaming, I played all rockman games from NES, SNES, Arcade, Gameboy, and even PlayStation.

When my aunt came to check with me, I asked her to buy the cartridge for me. I am aware of the price, it's not cheap... yet, I just can't seem to walk away without it. When my aunt glanced over to check the price, she was surprised. She looked at me and say, "we can't have that anymore. We've bought so many things already (I bought 3 SNES cartridges in 7 days. This is the fourth TT). We have to learn how to save money."

When she told that to me, I was deeply saddened. I went facedown and it seems that everything fell on me. I wanted that game so much. My aunt looked over me. I knew she felt pity on me. We were silent for awhile, and she broke that silence with a question. "Do you really want the game?" she asked. Knowing that that was my opportunity, immediately, I gave her the answer. I really wanted that game. My aunt, in her loving effort, flashed a thousand hongkong dollars to pay for the cartridge. That's my fourth cartridge in our 7 day trip in Hongkong.

Everything was pretty good to me that day. From joy, to sorrow to joy. While I enjoy all the blessing in that day, I failed to do one thing...

I didn't thank her.

Be joyful always; pray continually; give thanks in all circumstances, for this is God's will for you in Christ Jesus.

1 Thes 5:16-18

I was 10 years old back then... but I don't think that that's an excuse. I have to be thankful in everything. In those days, I was introduced to the concept that elders pay for our expenses, no matter how expensive they are. I thought that it was their responsibility.

Sometimes, we think of God in the same way I used to think of my aunt (and parents). They are those who should be always there to serve us. It's like saying, "hey God. It's your duty to fulfill our desires. Therefore, give me this, give me that bla bla bla."

We demand all sorts of things to God. Then, when time came and God decides to test us, he would remain silent and watch us be tempted. Sadly, many of us start to blame God for our troubles. We inclined ourselves to say, "If God loves us, why whould He allow this to happen?" With those words, we start to walk our way, cursing God... forgetting all the great things He's done to you.

Sadly, many of us thought that losing God is far more bearable than losing their boy/girlfriends. So when they lose their significant other from a break up, we'll start cursing God of our misfortune, failing to remind ourselves all the blessings He gave us, and all the sins we've committed.

In those cases, do we really love God for who He is? or do we love God only because of what He can do for us? Are we the master and God is our servant? that we should have everyting that we want? No! God is the master and we are His servants. It is not us who should have everything we want, but God.

Today's Bible reading reminds us of three things,

1. Be Joyful  
2. Pray Continually  
3. Give thanks at all times

When God didn't give us something we want, may we not frown on Him, but give thanks. For God knows what we need and what we don't need. He'll make sure everything runs smoothly for us. We may not know it, but surely, God knows it. Let's always wear a smile on our face. Let's not frown, for not only does it screw your face, it screws your impression from other people.

Keep on praying. Prayers is the best channel of man to God this world can ever have. Pray for blessings, pray for guidance, pray for thanksgiving. Keep on praying. Do not sever your communication with God, but fortify it even more, each and every day.

Give thanks at all times. Thank God for leading your life. For if God is with you, surely... nothing can go wrong. God can do more that we could possibly imagine.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that You have given us. Please grant us the light to be joyful at all times, to always pray and keep the communication channel open, and to always open our hearts to give thanks to You, who leads us and guides us to a perfect path towards heaven. May we always remain in You and You in us. May we always walk hand in hand, overcoming all temptations. We pray that you may open our eyes and mind, that in our failure and tragedy, we would not stray away from loving you, but may we be reminded... that in your perfect plan, we will become a stronger and more faithful Christian... each and every day in our lives.

All this we pray in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit...

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you!


End file.
